Japangee
Japangee (日本宇宙, nihoniji) is a universe just outside the Trolliverse. It is one of the East Asian 'Gees Universes. Its official language is Japanese. Japangee is allies with the Tyty109 Universe. Japangee is one of the most high tech universes. It is the leading manufacturer of electronic devices, appliances and transportation. Japangee is a really awesome universe and the most awesome people to ever exist are from it. Japangee also has awesome history, culture and tradition. Language Japanese is the official language of Japangee (derp). Japanese was created long ago by the Chinese people who wanted to completely forget about Chinagee, so they created Japanese. Japanese has 3 writing systems: Hiragana: The phonetic script consisting of 50 characters that stand for sylablles. Hiragana are simplified Kanji characters and are used to write words if one does not know how to write a certain Kanji or if one wishes to right a word that has no Kanji. Katakana: A phonetic script also consisting of 50 characters that also stand for sylables. Katakana are also simplified Kanji characters and are used to write words that were borrowed from other languages, as they have more sounds. Together with Hiragana, they are called the Kana script. Kanji: Characters imported from the Chinese language that are ideographs and stand for a word or idea. To read the average Japangeenese newspaper, one must know at least 2,000 Kanji. These are called the Jouyou Kanji and are taught to students in elementary and middle school. Although the Jouyou Kanji have 2,000 Kanji, there is an estimated total of around 50,000 Kanji in existance. Universe Layout The layout of Japangee is similar to UnWorld Japan and Earth Japan. The star lines form four main bodies: Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu and Shikoku. There are also 11 other star line bodies (islands) and thousands of loan star systems floating in the area controled by Japangee. Japangee's islands and loan star systems do not experience orbital movement around the main body. Planetary Geography Japangee has a total of 48,935 habitable planets, most of which are very mountainous with large oceans. Most of the planets have a varying climate, meaning that the climate is different depending on how close you are to the planet's equator. However, there are some planets with full planet climates including the famous tourist destination: Nakasho. Politics Japangee has a absolute monarchy government, so the emperor has total power of the people. (Although he doesn't abuse his powers) The universe also has a paralelle voting system to control the constant flow of bills coming into the government. Regions and Prefectures Japangee is divided up into bodies, star systems, planets, prefectures, districts and municipalties. There are 15 bodies: Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu, Shikoku, Sado, Oki, Hachijo, Tsushima, Oshima, Miyake, Mikura, Awaji, Kunashiri, Nakadori and Fukue. History Japangee was founded a very long time ago by people from nearby Chinagee. At the time, Awesome Qin, the emperor of Chinagee was building lotsa stuff and needed labour from everywhere. Lotsa people died, some from starvation, some from dieseas, some from execution. So some lotsa citizens getting forced to do this stole some colony ships and set off to find a new place to call home. They came to Japangee and decided to start their new home here. The people called this land ''Nihon ''which is Japanese for Japan. They decided to forget all about China and so the new Japanese people created their own language, culture, etc. Nahamatsu Era The Nahamatsu Era was Japangee's first imperial era and was ruled by Emperor Nahamatsu. Throughout this era, Japangee became recognized as the second Sovereign Universe in the Known Dimension and towards the end of the era, Chinagee finally recognized Japangee as an independent state. The capitol of Japangee during this era was Naha, a city named after the emperor himself. The city was the central hub of culture and economics. The universe grew to an economic superpower mostly because of this capitol Japangee Civil War With growing population, food became short in rural farming villages and soon there was lotsa turmoil and rebellions. Soon, civil war broke out between the Tokugawa group, the rebels and the Nahamatsu, or Taira group. The two fought for many years for control of Japangee. After 42 years of fighting, the Tokugawa group, lead by Tokugawa Ishimoto, came out victorious and stationed the new government in Dendokyo. Tokugawa Period During the Tokugawa Family's rule, the universe had many years of wealth and growth. Japangee also became a military superpower with the one of the largest armies in the Known Dimension. Tokugawa Japangee was rule by a military dictator called the Shougun. The Tokugawa Family ruled until the Meiji Era. Meiji Era The Meiji Era is the current Japangeenese Era and is ruled by the Takahatsu Family, also called the Meiji. It is the true Imperial Japangee. The Meiji Era began when progress ended the Tokugawa Period and the Samurai became obselete. Cities in Japangee Category:Universes Category:Epic Universes